tobypufffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CreeperDNA/Sendoff Announcement
INT. HALLWAY A Filipino boy is standing at his locker, looking dejected. NARRATOR (V.O) From the creator of really edgy stories.... EXT. PONYVILLE The scene changes to Ponyville, with red and blue ponies walking along, saddened. NARRATOR (V.O) Furry romances.... EXT. INKOPOLIS It then switches to Inkopolis, where an orange Inkling is fighting against a giant one. NARRATOR (V.O) And memes that people keep on stealing..... EXT. THE LAWN It changes to an Electric Blueberry planted on The Lawn, looking forward at the oncoming zombie onslaught. Suddenly, in a flash of blue, a piece of folded paper appears in the sky. It floats down and lands on the Electric Blueberry’s face. ELECTRIC BLUEBERRY What the- She realises that it has writing on it, and begins reading. MONTAGE INT. HALLWAY The boy and his slightly older friend have the same paper, and are reading it. FILIPINO BOY Boys, girls, ponies, robots and other sorts- (CONTINUED) CONTINUED: 2. RED PONY -if you’re looking for a way away- INKLING -a fun adventure to escape reality- ELECTRIC BLUEBERRY -then join The Locked Rooms- OLDER BOY -just sign here. They look at each other. And take a pen out of their pockets. SMASH CUT EXT. UNKNOWN AREA A jester sits on top of a throne in a room with nothing but black. Dozens of people are standing around, confused. JESTER I am Dimentio. Welcome to The Locked Rooms. The scene switches to close ups of the characters from before, as well as another boy with a metal hand, and a girl with purple hair. EXT. UNKNOWN ROCKY AREA DIMENTIO (V.O) Here you will face challenges... A Winter Melon is defending against meteorites falling from the sky. INT. APERTURE SCIENCE DIMENTIO (V.O) Puzzles... The purple-haired girl from before is shown hooked up to countless wires. 3. INT. ROCKET SHIP DIMENTIO (V.O) And things that simply defy logic. The purple-haired girl and the Inkling are flying upwards. The Inkling glances outside to see The Moon moving across the sky at a more-than-possible rate. It changes through several scenes at a rate so fast they become unrecognisable before resting on a figure shrouded in shadow, but holding something akin to a black star... DIMENTIO (V.O) Good luck. The screen fades the black as the words "In a Locked Room: The Series" appear in bold writing. ---- Pretty cool huh? As you may have noticed, some characters have major changes to them, and I'll give you the lowdown on their TV versions. Jelo Elducal Gerald Bartholomew Elducal just had his 18th birthday, and realises that he never thought of life as an adult. Seeking refuge, he signs the Locked Room paper and he and his best friend Peeter Joey are whisked off into The Rooms. Jenny Jenny's history is more or less the same. She signs the Locked Room paper in order to escape from Galaximus, a rogue Inkling terrorising her city. Voltaire B. Shockilta Voltaire is one of Crazy Dave's many measures of defence against the zombies, but has a higher plane of understanding than the surrounding plants, engaging in conversation with passing humans many times. She signs the paper in order to get off The Lawn and explore a new, free life. Red Fork and Blue Ocean These two were one of Twilight's best students, until Blue Ocean was turned into a robot called Gray Gadget. Red Fork turned him back, but at the cost of both of their memories. Seeking to find out who they truly are, they sign the Locked Room paper. Neptune Neptune was created by Zeus as an agent designed to scout and send information about The Rooms. A too-perfect combo between hot girl and machine, she inadvertently develops emotions and strays from her path when Jenny guilt-trips her. Richard Melon Richard is a Winter Melon. Not much else is known about him besides the fact that he had a past relationship with a girl called Yarrow... And saving the best for last... Creeper Creeper fell off a wall at age three and the damage to his arm became unfixable. He now has a robotic arm, and is somewhat attracted to certain robotic girls.His arm can shapeshift and he can use it to hack certain systems but not the system he really wants to hack. Category:Blog posts